


Who needs a razor?

by tranquil0



Series: Requests [34]
Category: Revolution Pro Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Takes place during 2019 New Japan Cup, scruffy Zack is scruffy and Despy like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquil0/pseuds/tranquil0
Summary: Zack hasn't shaved since the start of the New Japan cup. Despy isn't complaining.





	Who needs a razor?

Despy makes a noise when he rolls over. He’s cold and he doesn’t like cold. He wore a jacket to bed thinking it would’ve been enough to keep him warm, but he was wrong. His fingers and toes feel like ice, even in his socks.

Their futons were laid close enough to each other, it’s easy for Despy to worm his way under Zack’s covers and cuddle up beside him. The first thing Despy feels plastering himself to Zack’s side is his rib-cage. Dressed in a fleece pair of sweats, Zack is a lot warmer. Despy can’t help but feel all snugly as his head finds Zack’s chest a more suitable pillow. The next thing he feels is Zack’s face as his hand comes up to pet his scruffy cheek and sculpted jaw.

It’s taken a while to get use to—Zack not shaving. He hasn’t touched a razor since the New Japan Cup started. Why? Despy doesn’t know. He isn’t Zack’s keeper. Zack can do or not do whatever he wants with his body. Despy doesn’t mind it either. Not anymore at least. In his opinion, Zack looks fine, though a little unusual. It’s only because he’s so use to Zack clean shaven that the stubble is so surprising.

Originally, Zack’s cheeks were too rough. They felt like velcro and Despy didn’t like it very much. He found himself recoiling every time Zack pressed his face against him—on his chest, over his thighs, even against his back—it was too scratchy. It didn’t feel very good when Zack kissed him, either. But it felt the worst the first time Zack went down on him .  Despy’s had to tap out on sex, something he’s never done. Zack apologized and said the hair would soften up after a few days. That it wouldn’t be so bad once they were a little longer. It took two before Despy could stand the prickling, and another three before he enjoyed the feeling—finding it hard to keep his hands to himself. Despy likes running his fingers through the scruff. He likes dragging his lips over Zack’s cleft chin feeling every little prickle. Of course, Zack thinks it’s funny.  _ “Who knew all it took was growing a little facial hair to be irresistible?” _

Despy doesn’t feel bad about all the touching. He likes the fuzz and the square face it’s attached to. There’s no helping it. If Zack really wants him to stop, then all he needs to do is shave. Problem solved. There is a part of Despy that’ll miss the feeling when it’s gone, but again, it’s Zack’s body and he can do whatever he wants with it. He’s just going to have to get the most out of it while it lasts.

His fingers are flexing on their own, trailing through the sharp little hairs as they follow the curve of Zack’s face to his chin. His thumb finds Zack’s lips and he feels him smile. Despy cracks his eyes, but all he sees is his own puff of curls.

Zack’s hand sweeps over his face, pushing the curtain of springs out of his face. “Oof, Darling,” he groans “you’re absolutely parky.” Zack’s voice is raspy, having just woken up. He kisses the fingers over his lips, exhaling hot breath over the chilly digits. His prickly upper lip feels good. It’s a craving sated when Despy swipes his thumb over the scruff.

“It’s too damn cold in here.” Despy grumbles, pulling his legs closer to himself, deeper under the covers.

“You’re going to use me to warm up then, are you?” Zack’s smile grows again as he tips his head back, exposing his neck as Despy’s fingers follow the hair down his throat.

“Why not?” Despy says absently, both of his arms petting over Zack’s neck wanting more of those pricks he likes so much.

Zack’s expression’s smug. He looks like someone who’s just been hit on—spoken to with a filthiest tongue and enjoyed it.

Despy thought he was bad. Zack’s much worse when it comes to morning wood.

Zack sits up on his elbow, pulling the covers along with him as he works himself over Despy, settling his hips between his legs and his arms under his shoulders, embracing him with those long arms as he grounds down.

Yeah, Zack’s hard. It isn’t even 10 o’clock yet. He’s doing a good job getting Despy there along with him, humping against him, pecking kisses from the corner of his mouth and over his cheek. From his cheek and around his jaw and down his neck, breathing over his flesh, dragging his scruffy chin over the soft skin until he meets the collar of his jacket. Then he works his way back up, kissing over the opposite side of his face and neck in the exact same way. Meeting his jacket again, he kisses his way back up Despy flesh, raising with goosebumps.

Zack’s kissing his lips, grinding against him harder as he takes one of Despy’s hands and puts it between them, right over his erection, sweltering in his sweats.

“If I stopped shaving here, would you like that?” Zack’s voice is lustful and husky.

This isn’t fair. Zack’s picking on him now.

Despy doesn’t have a problem touching Zack, he loves him so it’s easy. It’s just embarrassing and he doesn’t want to say yes, because he knows he would.

“Don’t mess with me.” Despy says as deadpan as he can. He’s getting hot, groping Zack package by himself, nosing and nuzzling at his face fuzz. He gives Zack a nice firm squeeze to let him know he isn’t to messed with. Zack half-exhales and half-laughs. He knows he hit the nail on the head with that one.

“So that’s a yes then?” Zack’s panting beside his ear, still teasing him. Despy isn’t going to answer him, Instead, he’s going to shut him up.

Grabbing a handful of of Zack’s hair, he holds his head in place as he twists his tongue in his mouth until he’s gulping around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Request filled via curious cat~
> 
> Enyjoy!


End file.
